Newest Nakama
by loveoutloud3
Summary: "EH! ZORO'S A DADDY!"


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything involving it. If I did, there'd be a lot more zosan and more yaoi x3 the only things I own are the plot and any OCS used.

Warning: yaoi, possible yuri, swearing, smut, and mpreg

Main Pairings(s): Zoro x Sanji ^.^ Luffy x Usopp, and Law x OC

(a/n: there will be random pairings as well but they aren't permanent)

Italics: personal thoughts

Prologue: Welcome Roronoa Hana

The cook still had his slim, muscular figure except for one very important thing.

"Sanji kun, who's kid are you carrying?" Nami finally questioned after the long silence.

"EH?! ZORO'S A DADDY?!" The crew was speechless after that. All eyes were turned towards the one-eyed swordsman, who was shocked himself.

"Cook...when did you get pregnant and how?" Zoro managed to ask.

Sanji blushed and shuddered at the idea of rethinking about the embarrassment he went through on New Kama Island.

The other Mugiwaras were shocked into silence as they looked at Sanji, then Zoro, then their daughter.

"Another nakama! Sugoi! Oh and congrats Zoro and Sanji," Luffy smiled and looked at Hana closely, "she's cute...can I be her uncle/god father?"

Post Time Skip

Something was different about Blackleg Sanji. He didn't look the same, besides his obvious changes...there was something off. The Mugiwaras were looking closely at their cook, and their first thought wasn't right.

"Well...Kuma had sent me flying onto an island of okamas. Their 'queen' injected me with some hormone that made me able to carry the child of the last person I've had sex with..." The blonde began to explain, looking at the green haired angel he's holding, "and nine months later, I gave birth to a green haired girl with my blue eyes."

"Oh, she's my daughter Nami san," Sanji smiled at the toddler in his arms, "Roronoa Hana."

"Uh sure I guess." The cook said with a soft smile.

The swordsman just nodded in agreement as he held his daughter for the first time. It was a magically adorable moment between father and daughter. Zoro and Hana instantly began bonding, hugging, and getting along wonderfully as if the marimo was there since day one.

"Alright captain," Sanji smiled and held Zoro's hand while the swordsman held their daughter in one arm, "let's go then."

"I'm ready when you are." Zoro grinned. The Mugiwara crew went onto their shopping. Couples went with each other to do some necessary shopping. Food and drinks needed to be purchased as well as medical supplies and tools for Franky to make repairs to the Sunny.

"Zoro?" A mysterious woman's voice called out.

"Who's asking?" Zoro responded normally before turning around to see the source of the sound of his name, "Is that really you?!"

The swordsman chuckled and smiled.

"I just found out she's my daughter, her name's Hana...and this is Sanji, we're just dating right now."

"I'd like to meet Mugiwara Luffy in person if that's alright with you."

"You're not sent to kill him are you?" Sanji questioned.

"No, I already finished my business. I've heard alot about him, and I want to meet him."

I wonder how Luffy is going to handle meeting an assassin...

"Yosh! So let's get some stuff for our new nakama and head to the Fish Man Island!" The rubber captain grinned widely.

"So you do remember me huh?" The woman teased with a grin before taking a good look at Sanji and Hana. "You settled down and started a family while out at sea. Definitely not the Roronoa Zoro I know."

"I know Sanji. Blackleg Sanji, pupil of former pirate captain Redleg Zeff," she turned to Sanji, "I'm Dahlia Yume, most notorious pirate and assassin in the world. I currently have a bounty of 500 million Beri, and I have eaten the Mizu Mizu no Mi fruit."

Yume was short height of 5'2 with curly black hair that came down a little past her shoulders unlike Nami and Robin's long hair. She had big bright purple eyes, and had a perfect hourglass figure. The assassin was sporting one of her usual outfits of a cropped long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and high heels. Yume usually wore a variety of colors, but only wore black when she's on a 'job' like now; she was currently wearing all black.

**Beta'd by the lovely Torchi-chan :D**


End file.
